Twi'grutan
Twi'grutans were a humanoid species native to the forest world Shilroth. Biology and apperance There were two species of Twi'grutan, Soverign and Common. They were considerd as intelligent as Earth dolphins and were well known for being highly flexable and dexterious. Soverign females were infamous for being extremly emotional, under sufficent stress they could and would go into blood frenzies, called Blood Rage. That caused them to go into a blind massecure for at least an hour until they fall uncounsious, when they awoke they would have no memory of what they did. Soverigns The Soverigns had a rusty skin tones ranging in hue from orange to red, with white pigmentation on their faces, and greyish lips. White stripes also adorned various parts of their bodies, including their chests, legs, backs, arms, lekku (head-tails), and montrals. The pattern of stripes varied from individual to individual. This red and white pattern was a phenotype left over from their ancestor's camouflage that helped them to blend in with their natural surroundings. Their heads bore two montrals, and three (rarely four) head-tails, whose stripes were darker than those of the montrals. Soverign had the ability to sense the proximity and movement of physical objects around them by means of their hollow montrals, which detected space ultrasonically. Young Soverign' montrals and posterior head-tail did not fully grow until adolescence though extreme casses of stress can stunt that growth, when their montrals become curved and their third head-tail grew to the length of their two main head-tails. As predators, Soverigns had sharp canine teeth, which they used to painlessly kill small mammels, causing the creatures' post-mortem death spasms. This gave outsiders the false impression that Soverigns were venomous. However, Soverigns did nothing to dispel this misconception and even took advantage of the intimidating presence it gave them. Soverigns normally took on leadership roles in Twi'grutan sociaty, and are the most common at being Shaak's. Among Soverigns pregnancies lasted for a long seven years, which also made them reliable on the Common's for protection. Common The two most striking features of a Common were their broad range of skin coloration within the species, and pair of brain-tails. The brain tails, also called "tchun-tchin" or "lekku", protruded down the back of the skull and contained part of a Common's brain. Newborn Common's had no lekku, as they presumably grow out during childhood. A Common's brain-tails were highly sensitive, and grabbing them forcefully was so painful that it could easily incapacitate almost any Common's. Sometimes, damage to the brain tails caused lasting damage to the Common's brain. Among their sub-species pregnencies lasted for a brief three months. Sociaty and culture The Twi'grutans were a clan based sociaty rulled by a female elder called a Shaak that led an idividual clan, unless there was no female to lead then a male leads, the leader of the entire Twi'grutan speices was called the Ashla-Shaak which was traditionaly held by a member of the Ashla clan. Unlike many other cultures in the Milky Way Galaxy, the Twi'grutans do not worship anthropomorphic god(s). Their beliefs are more akin to ancestor worship, and they also hold a sacred reverence for the forests of their homeworld that they originated from. Twi'grutan's who lead a strong and noble life are said to strengthen the roots as it is called when they die, becoming Forebearers. Those who are ignoble or disgraced would weaken the roots and are therefore rejected by it for all eternity. Every once in a while there's a Twi'grutan who is declared by the Tribunal, a sort of ruling council, to be particularly noble. These Twi'grutan then became Matriarchs or Patriarchs depending on their gender, and are worshiped during their lives and long after their deaths. When a Twi'grutan is declared by the Tribunal to be a Matriarch/Patriarch, the deeds of a Matriarch/Patriarch are carefully recorded in the legacies, which record the lineage and deeds that help determine what station a Twi'grutan is born into. The word of a Matriarch/Patriarch is held in such esteem that it is sometimes equal to even that of a Shaak. Clans *Ashla *Majic *Styx *Loala *Usurp History Before First Contact First Contact The Twi'grutans were first disscovered by the Republic of Amidala in the year 2221 and wer latter members of the Democratic alliance of Koprulu and Amidala. Fall of Katorga and Isolation In the year 4009 a young Soverign named Nian was offered a courier job from Katorga XII to Earth which was an untested biological weapon left over from the Fellowship-DAKA war five-hundred years ago. Behind the Scenes The Twi'grutan's were based off of the Twi'leks and Togruta's from Star Wars. However their culture is largly riped off of the dwarves from Dragon Age: Origins. Category:Articles by Drsdino Category:Aliens